fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Arrows
The Love Arrows are arrows used by Cupid to make people fall in love with the first thing they see. Information Cupid's love arrows are specialized magic weapons that make people fall in love with the first thing they see when they are hit by one. The arrows are not necessarily all arrows, as Cupid has other weapons such as ninja throwing weapons and even bombs that have the same love-causing effect over a large area. Description In their most common form, the arrows resemble regular arrows but with heart-shaped tips. When the arrows strike someone, they stick for a moment before disintegrating into magic dust. Background In "Apartnership!", Timmy attempts to use one of them in order to get Cosmo and Wanda back together after they split up due to an argument. He ends up missing due to Cosmo ducking down to pick up a nickel and it ends up hitting Cupid, causing him to fall in love with Mama Cosma. In the Valentine's Day special, "Love Struck!", Cupid has an arrow "with Timmy's name on it" and plans to use it on Tootie, despite Timmy wanting Trixie Tang to be his Valentine. In the end, after saving Valentine's Day, Timmy is allowed to use the arrow any way he wants. Timmy ends up deciding that Trixie doesn't deserve to be his Valentine and uses the arrow on himself so he can spend the day with Tootie. The arrows and a variation of them play a large role in the episode, "Stupid Cupid". When Cupid goes on vacation, Timmy steals the arrows from Cupid's Mansion and has Cosmo shoot Trixie with one of the arrows so that she'll fall in love with Timmy. Unfortunately, Cosmo's poor aim also causes Mrs. Turner to fall in love with Mr. Crocker, Mr. Turner with a rosebush, Wanda with Juandissimo, and Cosmo with his own reflection. In order to reverse the damage, Timmy must hit them with Anti-Love Arrows which have the opposite effect of love arrows: making people fall out of love. under the effects of a love arrow in Grow Up, Timmy Turner!]] The arrows appeared in the extended version of Grow Up, Timmy Turner! Jorgen Von Strangle somehow manages to steal Cupid's arrows and attempts to shoot Timmy with them so that he will fall in love, and thus have to grow up and give up his fairies. But he continuously misses and ends up making the school hall monitor fall in love with the school mascot, and a raccoon fall in love with an animal control officer. Then, on his last attempt, Jorgen ends up making Vicky fall in love with him. Vicky chases Jorgen around the city for a while, until Jorgen eventually manages to hide long enough to poof back to Fairy World. Cupid himself does not appear in the movie. Appearances *Apartnership! *Love Struck! *Stupid Cupid *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! *The Fairy Beginning Gallery Apartnership147.jpg Apartnership151.jpg Apartnership152.2.jpg Apartnership148.jpg Apartnership152.jpg|Cupid has fallen in love with Mama Cosma. Apartnership198.jpg Apartnership202.jpg Apartnership208.jpg See also *Cupid *Anti-Love Arrows Category:Objects Category:Fairy Objects Category:Magical